En busca del amor
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: San Valentín nunca fue el día favorito de Lincoln, pero todo cambia cuando una carta anónima llega a sus manos, decidido a encontrarla y descubrir su identidad, tal vez pueda hacerle cambiar de perspectiva


El día no había podido ser más largo.

Apenas los rayos de luz de sol se asomo por su ventana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día con el astro rey en lo más alto pudo escucharlas, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de despertarse antes de que la estruendosa multitud de gritos de júbilo y alegría se alzaron por los aires como si fuesen un montón de niños en navidad –y ni aun en esa festividad la mayoría de ellas estaba tan feliz como en esta—

-Odio el día de San Valentín-gimoteo cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada que estaba en su cama

Todos los años era lo mismo, era el día más esperado por sus hermanas, ellas eran las primeras en levantarse, con tanta energía que prometía durar hasta el último segundo de todo el día, una actitud tan alegre y optimista que bien podían ser motivadoras profesionales y una sonrisa que casi partía su rostro en dos de lo grande que era.

Y como todos los años ellas recibían un montón de obsequios, el día de San Valentín le mostro a Lincoln que sus hermanas podían atraer la atención de todos –en especial de los chicos—para disgusto de Lincoln, al principio al entender el concepto de las cartas que recibían sus hermanas de vez en cuando, una alarma se disparo en su cabeza, el sentido sobreprotector que tenia por cada una de sus hermanas gritaba más fuerte que nunca, pero todo se calmo luego de un tiempo, con el pensamiento de que simplemente eran extraños dejando notas en el casillero de sus hermanas –ok, eso no ayudaba nada—pero también le dio tiempo de reflexionar, de pensar en el impacto que tenía en las personas –aun mas en la población femenina—el primer día de San Valentín que pudo comprender el significado, espero impaciente a la misma cartas por las que todas sus hermanas literalmente rogaban por que llegase.

Pero nunca paso.

No recibió ninguna sola carta.

Y eso lo puso triste, luego de llegar a casa, sus hermanas le aseguraron de consentirlo tanto como pudieron.

Pero la tristeza nunca se fue.

No fue fácil desde ese punto, pero con el tiempo la tristeza dio paso a la indiferencia, ahora era tan solo otra festividad estúpida.

Entre gruñidos se levanto, con los ojos rojos, un dolor de cabeza constante y el aliento oliendo a comida rancia, lanzo otro gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de que era el último de los hijos en levantarse –a parte de Lily, la pequeña seguía abajo tal vez durmiendo luego de despertar a sus padres y su hermana a las tres de la mañana y por consiguiente a ellos, estúpidas paredes finas-con paso más lento del que pudo desear, con un bostezo abrió la puerta revelando lo que más odiaba de todas las mañanas era hacer una gran fila, todas sus hermanas tenían la manía de tardar varios minutos como todas las mujeres

-" _Este día no podía empezar de peor forma_ "-pensó saliendo de su habitación con una toalla y un cepillo de dientes.

-¡Chicas!-Leni llamo la atención de su hermanos, sosteniendo un montón de cartas como testimonio de que Dios estaba listo para contradecir sus palabras ese día-¡Llegaron las cartas!-alzo sonriente las cartas que obviamente tenían firmados los nombres de las chicas Loud

Un grito de emoción lleno el aire de la casa, era tan agudo que Lincoln deseo arrancarse las orejas con las manos, era tan estruendoso que los animales se inquietaban por lo que bien podía pasar por un grito de guerra.

Todas se fueron, con satisfacción vio a Lynn salir con el cabello aun mojado, Bueno, esto por lo menos este día acaba mejorar un poco, con rapidez entro al baño cerrándolo de un porrazo.

-Siempre lo mismo-cerró la puerta con seguro y se desvistió para entrar a la bañera.

No sabía porque se asombraban tanto por unas cartas aburridas, quien sea que las mandaba solo decía lo espectaculares que eran, pero nunca encontraban quienes escribían las cartas y siempre que les preguntaban no sabían que responder, ellas también intentaron por muchos medios encontrar los responsables de las cartas, pero más bien parecían fantasma –de serlo la única complacida sería Lucy— tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, dejo que el agua se lleve todo las cosas negativas que paso tan solo en la mañana, se concentro en sentir cada gota chocando contra su piel y deseo internamente que el día termine tan rápido como fuese posible.

* * *

Entro tan rápido como pudo a su habitación, no quería ver a una de sus hermanas hablando sobre lo genial que era recibir una carta y que tenía que escribir una para Ronnie Anne diciendo que sería un lindo gesto para su novia, pero Lincoln siempre renegaba que ella fuese su novia, además, las cartas eran un elemento romántico antiguo, ahora todo era por vídeo, mensaje o a veces ni siquiera hacía falta que lo hablasen, simplemente sucedía y y bastaba a, como si el hablar estuviese de mas y todo fuese sellado con una simple accion, un beso, un abrazo o hasta estar en la misma habitación.

A Lincoln le dio un infarto cuando una demasiado alegre Leni abrió la puerta con energía ocasionando un fuerte _pram_ resonase en la pieza.

-¡Lincoln mira alguien te-

-¡Cierra la puerta Leni!-grito con fuerza

La rubia se sonrojo violentamente apretando los labios y saliendo con un rápido _lo siento_ , Lincoln aprovecho para vestirse lo más rápido que pudo tratando de olvidar ese embarazoso momento, quisiera decir que eso no sucedía muy a menudo pero como sus hermanas no tenían los modelas para tocar la puerta eran mucho más comunes de lo que creía, el hecho de ser hermanos no influenciaba mucho, ya que ellas acostumbraban a ver a sus hermanas, no a él, esto se volvía mucho mas incomodo cuando alguien abría la puerta y lo veía leyendo un comic, una vez vestido abrió la puerta viendo a una Leni que se apoyaba en una pared chocando su pie contra el piso rítmicamente, se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, Lincoln con una expresión de duda que lentamente se convertía en impaciencia y Leni con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?-

-¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto, aunque sabiendo el rumbo que tomaría la conversación, no podía estar molesto con Leni, no con la hermana más noble y sin ningún hueso de mala, así con un suspiro que contuvo en su pecho.

-¿Decirte qué?-

Contuvo sus ganas de gritarle, ella no tenía la culpa y ese día lo ponía bastante sensible.

-Lo que venias a decirme-

Como si una bombilla se hubiese prendido en el interior de su cabeza sus ojos se iluminaron con entendimiento-¡Oh cierto!-rápidamente de un bolsillo de su pantalón saco una carta blanca con adornos de corazón impreso en ella, por un momento Lincoln quedo paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

Alguien gustaba de él, alguien que se tomaba la molestia y el esfuerzo de plasmar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos en una pequeña hoja de papel, por un segundo también le vino la posibilidad de que fuese un malentendido de parte de Leni, pudo sentir como su pecho lo golpeaba con fuerza y la tristeza nublaba su mente, pero decidió apartar esos pensamientos y abrió rápidamente la carta.

Fue recibido por una fina escritura y el olor a naranja invadió sus fosas nasales ¡Y le encantaba las naranjas!

 _Para: Lincoln_

 _Hola Lincoln, tal vez este modo no sea el más adecuado para expresar todos mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero creo que no importa el modo en el que te diga que eres la persona más maravillosa que conocí, aunque no lo creas amo cada detalle de ti, desde tu cabello tan puro como la nieve que te hace resaltar desde la más grande multitud, hasta tus preciosas pecas que me hacen querer besarte, hasta tus lindos dientes que te hacen ver adorable, en fin, no puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi amor eterno e incondicional, mientras tanto te estaré admirando desde lejos, esperando silenciosamente el día en que pueda decirte cuanto te amo, porque sé que tal vez nunca me correspondas_

 _De: Tu admiradora de toda la vida_

Un cosquilleo monumental sacudió a Lincoln, un pequeña fuego agradable se expandió por todo su pecho, dándole una sensación de felicidad absoluta mientras se concentraba en las letras de color negro encima de la carta.

Alguien pensaba que era genial

Pero rápidamente se deprimió al darse cuenta de que aquello quedaría como una carta anónima, como las que recibían sus hermanas cada San Valentín

No, se negaba a dejar esto así, se negaba que esto quede como una carta de un anónimo del montón, hoy definitivamente se empeñaría en buscar al autor de la carta, en donde sus hermanas fallaron el ganaría y recibiría la recompensa que sus hermanas tanto esperaban.

Pero otra idea cruzo su mente como un látigo, la sola idea de que alguien mas estuviese involucrado podía tirar a la basura su misión para ese día

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto Leni?-

-No-respondió negando con la cabeza-¿Quieres que se lo cuente a los demás?-

-¡No!-Rugió con fuerza extendiendo su brazo listo para detener a su hermana, rápidamente al ver el graso error que hizo se tapo la boca con ambas mano, agarro a su hermana del brazo y la adentro a su habitación-Q-Quiero decir-se recompuso al ver los labios temblorosos y los ojos tan abiertos como platos-No podemos decirles a las demás porque….porque…..porque es un secreto-simple, no se le había ocurrido algo mas para que no involucre a sus hermanas, pero tampoco pudo pensar en algo que no ofendiera a su hermana mayor

-¡Muy bien!-

Lincoln suspiro con alivio, pero ahora tendría que encontrar una forma para que su despistada hermana no diga a las otras sobre la carta, la última vez que intento guardar un secreto, tuvo una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa en su cara, termino olvidándose de la promesa y contando sobre su escapada de la clase para pasar el tiempo en la sala de juegos, bueno, también fue su culpa al haber saludado a Leni, pero por un momento había olvidado sobre su pequeño acto de mal, pero bueno, el castigo que recibió luego valía la pena con tal de haber escapado de matemáticas.

* * *

Escapar de sus hermanas y entretener a Leni fue toda una proeza que lo enorgulleció en toda la mañana, pudo contener a su hermana mayor en su habitación pidiéndole ropas nuevas con materia ridícula, entre ellos plástico y cartón, su sorpresa fue tal cuando recibió todos los ridículos atuendos mejor hechos de lo que el había trazado en lápiz y papel ya podía imaginar a Leni confeccionando vestidos , pero bueno, eso fue suficientemente problemático para ella como para pasar parte de la mañana en su habitación lejos de las demás –Lori se había ido al cine con sus amigos así que no tendría que preocuparse por las interrupciones—sus otras hermanas estaban metidas en sus propios mundos

Llegando a la escuela mientras pensaba casi totalmente concentrado en el responsable de la carta, ignorando el ambiente empalagaso que antes le dificultaba quedarse afuera de su clase, pero ahora lo veía todo sin molestia, estaba totalmente decidido a encontrarla, podía imaginarla levemente, alguien con tan linda letra y sentimientos solo podía salir del corazón más puro, ya la podía escuchar soltando risitas que bien podrían pasar por melodías descritas por ángeles, una sonrisa tan hermosa como para quedar hipnotizado, con cada pensamiento su corazón no paraba de acelerarse, su respiración entre cortada y sus músculos temblorosos del puro gusto y felicidad.

¿Era eso lo que podría provocar una carta?, entonces se retractaba completamente de lo pensado hacia sus hermanas, si el sentimiento que tenia ahora era aunque sea un poco cercano a los que ellas sentían entonces comprendía enteramente la emoción.

-¿Estás bien hermano?-una voz preocupada le hablo desde su espalda.

Con un giro rápido pudo encontrarse con un Clyde cargando sus libros, no supo cuando había llegado hasta su casillero y por la cara de su amigo se había quedado así más de lo debido

-¿Qué te paso?, de repente te quedaste pensando lejos-miro preocupado al peliblanco antes de avanzar junto a él.

-Lo que sucede Clyde es que te revelare una información súper secreta que nadie, muchos menos mis hermanas, pueden saber-

-¿Es algo relacionado con extraterrestres?-los ojos del moreno brillaron como dos estrellas en el cielo distante de la oscura noche

-No-

-¿Es algo relacionado con zombies?-

-No-

-¿Hombres Lobo?-

-No-

Con cada pregunta nueva el interés de Clyde lentamente perdia un poco de pa

-¿Fantasmas?-

-No-

-Entonces que-pregunto irritado

-Esto-

Con el mayor orgullo que tenía en ese momento, Lincoln mostro a su amigo victorioso una carta abierta, al verlo de cerca su mejor amigo pudo comprobar con emoción de que se trataba.

-¡¿Una carta de amor?!-

-Exacto-rápidamente lo guardo en su bolsillo-y estoy decidido a encontrarla, pero no puso su nombre, ni siquiera algo que sea fácil de identificar aparte del perfume de la carta, no tengo nada-

Clyde entendía que para su amigo era importante encontrarla, antes lo veía deprimido en estas fiestas, aun cuando Ronnie Ann podría definirse como un interés amoroso para Lincoln, la morena nunca había sido el modelo de pareja para su amigo, de todas formas ambos eran inexpertos en estos temas, si su interés en el amor había nacido fue mayormente gracias a sus hermanas.

Fueron al salón de clases adornado con corazones de papel en las esquinas, un dibujo en la pizarra de un gran corazón, encima del escritor había unas cuantas cajas de bombones, era un habito en el salón repartir bombones y hacer cartas anónimas con solo el nombre de quien lo recibiría, Lincoln se sentó en su asiento, su maestra empezó decir que teníamos que empezar con la carta, pero en lo único en lo que Lincoln podía pensar era en lo agradable y bonita que sería la responsable de la carta.

De verdad que esa carta lo hizo ponerse tan romántico que era empalagoso, pero algunas veces así era cuando te enamorabas.

¿Pero era posible enamorarse de una persona sin voz ni rostro?, Lincoln en el pasado creía que no, pero ahora no estaba seguro, no hasta ponerle una voz y una cara a esa persona, Lincoln se prometió que para el final de ese día la conocería.

Pero no importaba cuanto lo pensase, no podía pensar en nada para saber quién era más que esperar otra carta o que la misma persona se revele ante él, sin embargo el ya no podía esperar, cada minuto que pasaba una sensación de ansiedad crecía en su pecho poniéndolo nervioso e inquieto, siguió pensando en ello hasta que finalmente la maestra Agnes le dijo que tenía que hacer una carta a una compañera, no fue hasta que una idea vino en su mente al momento de empezar a escribir, ahora sabia como identificar a la persona que escribió la carta, por su escritura, si lograba identificar la escritura de sus compañeras entonces podría saber quién era.

Disimuladamente miro a Cristina, desde el vídeo su relación quedo cuesta abajo, hasta que finalmente revelo el porqué de su acción, no fue rápida su aceptación, pero cuando lo hizo lo saludo felizmente desde entonces, pidiendo y ayudando cuando alguno de los dos tenía problemas en algunas materias, no podía decirse que eran los mejores amigos, pero al menos tenía su amistad forjada con ella, pero jamás dejo de tener un pequeño interés en ella, preguntándose discretamente si ella aun guardaba algún sentimiento después de todo al igual que el.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo

Con un siseo largo y llamándola pudo tener su atención, se sintió tonto al pensar en que ahora no sabía cómo corroborar su letra sabiendo que Cristina no lo dejaría ver su nombre, después de unos segundos incómodos para Lincoln, discretamente tiro su lápiz cerca de la pelirroja-¿Podrías pasarme mi lápiz?-

-Claro-y con ello se inclino hacia el piso.

Viendo su oportunidad rápidamente alargo su cuello y vio su letra, se desilusiono un poco al ver la diferencia, en la carta de cristina estaba la típica carta preguntando si quería ser su Valentín, no tampoco había nada especial en ella a diferencia de la amorosa carta que se le entrego en su carta, aunque esto último podía ser porque no estaba destinado a él, de igual forma nada justificaba el cambio de letra.

-Aquí tienes-

Con un gracias agarro su lápiz y volvió la cabeza viendo a sus demás compañeras, analizando a cada una, algunas se concentraba en sus propias cartas, otras en cambio le devolvieron la mirada, Lincoln decidió seguir con su compañera que tenia atrás, Cookie se concentro en hacer su propia carta con alegría, un pequeño _tum_ _tum_ se hizo presente en su pecho llenándolo de esperanza, Cookie siempre había sido una de las chicas más dulces de la clase, ella siempre fue una chica tímida, según recordaba el y Clyde fueron los primeros en hablarle el primer día cuando se presento y ofreció sus deliciosas galletas, desde entonces se había vuelto una amiga suya, aunque interactuaban pocas veces.

-Cookie-La mencionada paro lo que estaba haciendo que la mencionada centre su atención en Lincoln-¿Podrías invitarme una de tus galletas? Tengo mucha hambre-

Con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos se levanto de su silla-por supuesto Lincoln-dijo abriendo la mochila que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la misma, siempre se emocionaba cuando alguien le pedía que cocinara galletas, le había dicho que su sueño era ser una cocinera de postres, él creía que podía lograrlo con facilidad con solo su galletas, si Cookie era popular por algo se debía a sus galletas tan ricas con las cuales a toda clase emocionaba cuando venia cada mes con una caja entera nueva.

Lamentablemente para Lincoln su escritura tampoco era la misma, además del hecho de que la carta tenía el dibujo de una galleta y no un corazón en ella, tampoco resaltaba por los sentimientos en su escritura

-¿Sucede algo Lincoln?-

-No maestra-dijo rápidamente volviendo a su asiento, no era ninguna de las dos, pero por lo menos con Cookie había ganado una galleta, mientras la comía siguió analizando a sus demás compañeras hasta que se fijo en Kat, ella le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido en un claro gesto de rechazo, desde que casi arruino varios proyectos en su clase, ella lo considero un pésimo compañero- _supongo_ _que_ _Kat_ _está_ _fuera_ _de_ _la_ _lista_ -viendo su mirada acida dirigida hacia él, sip, en definitiva.

* * *

El resto de la clase paso sin contratiempos, Lincoln hizo una carta con una compañera al azar, sus ánimos no fueron los mejores ese día, por suerte pudieron salir más temprano, al llegar a casa no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, sus hermanas mirando la televisión concentradas totalmente en la telenovela presente, Lincoln silenciosamente fue arriba sin la intención de ser visto por alguien, las gemelas pasaron de sorpresa frente a el ambas encima del jeep de juguete de Lola, pero aun así no fue notado, con el mayor cuidado que pudo tener se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama, no paso ni un minuto cuando su mejor amigo lo llamo por el walkie-talkie

-Cabo indiscreto a Sargento discreción, ¿Cómo te fue con la operación, " _Descubrir el autor de la carta_ "?-

-Aun sin resultados cabo indiscreto-le resultaba gracioso el apodo que su mejor amigo le puso a ambos-No es ninguna de nuestras compañeras de momentos-

-Tal vez sea Ronnie Anne, ya sabes tal vez nunca pudo liberar esos sentimientos directamente pero para liberar esa carga-

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza ante tal idea-Eso es-con sus ánimos renovados y una sonrisa en la cara encendió su computadora-Muchas gracias Clyde-

-De-corto la llamada con su amigo con rapidez gracias lo emocionado que estaba en ese momento

Tan rápido como pudo hizo _click_ encima del icono de cámara en el escritorio de su computadora, inicio sesión y espero hasta que la pantalla de carga finalice, tan pronto paso, su amiga morena se presento sentada en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Hola Ronnie-

-¿ _Cómo estas patético_?-lo saludo a su modo con su sonrisa petulante impregnada en su rostro

Lincoln emocionado con la presencia de su amiga se puso al día, hablaron durante mucho tiempo sobre todo, desde lo último de su vida hasta acontecimientos del pasado, Lincoln todo el tiempo que tuvo de la conversación no dejo de pensar en la posibilidad de que la chica frente a él fuese la chica de la carta, pudo sentir aquellas mariposas revoloteando energéticamente en su estomago y el sentimiento cálido en su pecho crecía como un incendio forestal, consumiendo su corazón.

-Y dime-era el momento, con su corazón palpitante miro con ansiedad a la Santiago-¿Qué piensas de las cartas de amor?-pregunto discretamente esperando una reacción, un gesto nervioso, un sonrojo o algo que pueda identificar como una señal.

-¿Cartas de amor?-pregunto con la ceja levantada, los pocos segundos que se presentaron luego de esa preguntas se sintieron eternos para el albino-Aburrido-

-¡¿Qué?!-Aquello fue como si hubiesen roto toda una pared de cristal y los fragmentos se incrustaron salvajemente en su corazón, hiriéndolo hasta el punto de casi hacerlo llorar, ahora esa carta se quedaría como eso una carta más que fue enviada a una persona y nunca sabría quien se lo envió, tal vez por la inseguridad o miedo al rechazo, también habría sido todo obra de una broma para jugar con sus sentimientos a medida que los pensamientos se volvían más negativos, mas sentía su corazón estrujarse de dolor dentro de su pecho en cualquier momento lo sentiría viajar desde su tráquea pasando por su cuello y saliendo por su boca-¿Estás segura de eso?-

-Sí, claro, digo las cartas son solo un medio cursi que lo usan las personas inseguras y miedosas para que puedan expresar sus sentimientos detrás de una hoja porque saben que serian rechazados si lo hicieran en persona-expreso con burla y pese a que sus padres le enseñaron a respetar todas las opiniones de las personas, estas sin duda fue una que no le gusto.

Su mirada y su humor se oscurecieron en un segundo, Ronnie pudo sentirlo pero para no aumentar la flama de la discordia decidió hacer caso omiso a ese detalle, de todas formas no sería nada importante, siguió hablando con su amigo hasta que su humor se hizo muy evidente, pero Lincoln se negó en dar un porque, solo contesto con un " _Estoy cansado_ " y ella no ahondo mas en ese tema, porque a diferencia de la familia de su amiga, ella si lo hacía, la conversación siguiente fue fluida y sin más inconvenientes pero el humor de Lincoln jamás volvió, cuando la video llamada finalizo Lincoln apago la maquina y la dejo encima de su escritorio.

De nuevo no tenía nada, Ronnie fue la última persona la cual había una posibilidad que sea la creadora de la carta, ahora no tenía nada, todo el día fue un total desperdicio.

-¿Linky?-una voz suave lo llamo abriendo la puerta, con cuidado y lentitud Leni entro en la habitación de su hermanito, su corazón dolía tanto como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo, verlo triste fue una de las cosas que más le dolía-¿Estás bien?-

-Si Leni-dijo con un suspiro-Es solo que este día no salió como esperaba-

Leni envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a su hermano quien con gusto lo acepto, estando entre los brazos de su hermana mas gentil y noble supo que era todo lo que necesitaba se encontraba en ese abrazo que le devolvió el calor en su pecho e hizo que las mariposas en sus estómagos vuelvan al vuelo, una sonrisa se apodero en su cara sintiéndose mejor.

-Gracias Leni-dijo apartándose un poco de su abrazo pero sin deshacerse de él-¿Viniste por algo?, no es que me moleste-

Leni miro a su hermano analizando sus palabras hasta que su rostro se ilumino en una hermosa sonrisa que podría detener la mayor de las disputas-Oh cierto, te venía a entregar algo-

Con rapidez saco de su bolsillo otra carta.

Lincoln abrió mucho los ojos, con un movimiento rápido agarro la carta y la abrió, era exactamente la misma letra, incluso el contenido era igual.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta carta Leni?-sus dientes rechinaron al pensar que las cartas no fueron más que una broma para jugar con sus sentimientos.

-¡Yo lo hice!-contesto feliz

-Pero me entregaste ambas cartas a mi-

-Pues claro, ambas cartas eran para ti Linky-

Lincoln parpadeo un par de veces, todo este tiempo, su hermana había hecho esa carta, pero no importaba como lo mire, no podía estar enojado con ella, seguramente lo habría visto triste como todos los años y pensó que una carta lo alegraría

-Gracias Leni-dijo abrazando con más fuerza a su feliz hermana

-Linky-lo llamo suavemente-¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?-

Lincoln sonrió ante esa pregunta-Claro Leni seré tu Valentín-

-¡Perfecto!, ahora cierra los ojos-

Lincoln obedeció y espero con alegría un beso en la mejilla, pero en vez de eso, pudo sentir una sensación suave en sus labios, el calor se extendió en su cara mientras el sabor de vainilla invadía su boca en un beso breve y tierno

-Feliz Navidad Linky-

-Es San Valentín Leni-

-Oh cierto, Feliz San Valentín Linky-

Lincoln suspiro entendiendo ahora la magnitud de los problemas, pero cuando la vio a los ojos, supo que era un problema que quería tener y uno que iba a disfrutar

-Feliz San Valente Leni-dijo antes que la rubia lo agarrase de la mejilla y se fundieran en un largo y profundo beso.

Sip, sin duda lo disfrutaría.

* * *

 **Bueno, estoy consciente que el día en el cual debería haber subido esta fic hace mas de diez días, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Hasta luego**


End file.
